This invention relates to a lawn sweeper and bagger in which the bags are mounted in front of the suction-blower motor assembly and includes means in the leaf pick-up which creates a Bernoulli Effect by positioning a wedge of diamond shape to increase the speed of the materials moving into the suction-blower motor assembly for more effective debris pickup.
In the past, a number of devices have been developed for removing debris from lawns and the like. Lucas U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,011 provided a vacuum pickup which mulched or pulverized the leaves.
Eten U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,863 discloses a device which will pick up the debris and incinerate the debris. Similarly, Boyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,963 incinerates but also provides means for collecting the material into a bag.
A number of early developments involve mulching of the material including Gregory U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,643 and Judkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,961 who can mulch or bag as desired.
Bag pickup devices are shown in Evanson U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,068 and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,785. Nelson is a cotton picker device with more than one nozzle.
Blowers for blowing the leaves in one direction are common and a carrier for such a blower is noted in Zappia U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,619. Hand U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,848 shows the idea of providing a vacuum pickup for cotton which delivers the material into a pair of bags.
Of general interest, also is Finn U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,019.
Where bagging is used, the positioning of the bag has typically been at the rear of the device as generally shown in the patents providing bags. Refer to the above.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lawn sweeper and bagger which positions the bag or bags on the front rather than on the rear of the machine for ease of access.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lawn sweeper which will be more efficient in handling the debris coming into the pickup.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a lawn sweeper and bagger which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a lawn sweeper and bagger which requires a minimum of effort during operation of the device.
In summary this invention pertains to a lawn sweeper and bagger which increases the efficiency of the device by utilizing a Bernoulli Effect to increase the pickup capabilities of the device and which also permits handling of the bags more readily by positioning them on the front rather than on the rear of the machine.